Infusion bags for holding an infusing product in a fluid, generally water, such as tea, coffee powder, cocoa powder, soup, broth or the like, are generally known. After a certain exposure time, the liquid is to be stirred, for which purpose a spoon or a similar part is generally used.
From U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,065, a tea bag is known which is provided with an aluminum flap which can be wrapped around a spoon, so that the tea bag may be stirred in the liquid together with the lower part of the spoon. A disadvantage, however, is that for stirring, a separate part, namely a spoon, must be present.
From DE 20 2008 013 007 U1, an infusion bag is known, wherein this has an elongated shape and is designed in a stable form so that stirring with the infusion bags is possible. This configuration does not require a separate stirrer, but the previously known infusion bag differs considerably from the one of the conventional form, and secondly, it requires more space in storage.